Household fires oftentimes result from kitchen stovetop fires, such as, for example, stovetop grease fires. One reason that stovetop fires can be particularly dangerous is that stoves are commonly positioned adjacent to a ready fuel source, for example kitchen cabinets. In order to reduce the risk of household fires, fire suppression devices have been devised, which automatically release a powder to suppress a stovetop fire, at least in part by smothering flames. Such a device is effective to put out a stovetop flame; however the stove remains on after deployment of the fire suppressing powder and a flame may reignite over time.
While different signal mechanisms can be deployed to indicate release of the flame suppressing matter, attendance to the stovetop is not automated or guaranteed. Perhaps a resident has stepped outside the dwelling or has fallen asleep. Any audible or visual signal may go unnoticed. A smoke alarm may not be timely triggered, or triggered at all, in view of the released fire suppressing matter. It would be desirable to quench the initial stovetop flame and automatically cutoff the heat energy source, avoiding a secondary fire over time.
Conventional automatic cutoff valves are typically associated with a period of non-use. A conventional cutoff does not actuate upon the detection of a stovetop fire and release of a flame suppressant.